


Rose of Rondelands

by infinitygeek



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rivals, Sharing a Bed, leon gets kinda lost, rose makes a screw up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: Leon is looking forward to a night by himself but it turns out Raihan is going to need to stay with him for tonight. And there's only one bed in the Champion's Suite.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Raileon - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Rose of Rondelands

Leon yawned and stretched as he walked into Rose’s prestigious hotel. It’s been a long day with him having to prepare for tomorrow’s battle against his biggest rival, Raihan, so he was more than ready for some much-needed rest. With how late it was, there wasn’t anyone in the lobby aside from the employees. The near-silence was relaxing after a loud day. He made his way to the counter and was greeted with a smile by the receptionist.

“Welcome Leon,” She said. “Checking into the champion suite?” With how much Leon travels on a regular basis, Rose has reserved a room in every hotel in Galar just for the champion. It’s especially important with big events like this one where it’s hard to get a reservation. The one here is just a simple room with one queen-sized bed and one bathroom. Leon had told Rose he didn’t need anything fancy since he’d only ever be sleeping there.

“Yes, thank you,” Leon responded as the woman clicked away at her computer. Soon enough, she was handing the room key to Leon and he was headed to the elevator. Just before he could press the button, though, he heard a familiar and frantic voice call out to him. He turned around and saw Rose and Raihan running towards him.

“Oh hello Rose,” Leon greeted, trying to mask his confusion. He looked into Rose’s somewhat worried expression but glanced at Raihan who seemed rather embarrassed. 

“I’m _so_ sorry to do this Leon,” Rose spoke, “But it completely slipped my mind to make a reservation here for Raihan when we weren’t fully booked. I figured he might be able to room with you just for tonight.” Leon raised his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek. There went his alone time for tonight. He didn’t want to have Raihan not have a good place to sleep, but the idea of sharing a bed with him made him unexplainably nervous. Leon looked to Raihan, but he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. Something told him he might feel the same way.

“I don’t see why not,” Leon responded. Rose smiled.

“Thank you so much, Leon!” Rose said. “Now I best get going. I still need to arrange some things for tomorrow. I trust that you guys can be civil.”

“Of course,” Leon said and nodded. “See you tomorrow Rose.” Rose then turned and left as rushed as he entered.

“Thanks,” Raihan finally spoke. “I _really_ didn’t want to go all the way back to Hammerlocke this late.” Leon rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course,” Leon said. “I would hate to have to do that too.” He then turned and pressed the elevator button. They entered the elevator and Leon looked to his room key. Room 380. Now, where was that again? He figured it was probably on the third floor, but he didn’t have a clue where to go from there. After a little too long, Leon pressed the floor three button. Leon heard Raihan snicker, then looked over at his smug expression.

“What?” Leon asked defensively.

“You have no idea where you’re going do you?” Raihan asked smugly. Embarrassment rose on Leon’s cheeks.

“I do _too_!” Leon spat back. Raihan laughed.

“Then lead the way,” Raihan said as the elevator doors opened and revealed a path split three ways. Leon furrowed his eyebrows and led him down one of the paths, completely ignoring the sign on the wall with directions. He walked confidently down the hall, eager to prove that he did know where he was going. His confident stride ended, though, when he bothered to check the door numbers. 340,338,336… He was definitely going the wrong way. 

“Just give me the key Leon,” Raihan said, holding his hand out. Leon huffed and handed him the key reluctantly. Raihan looked at the number then motioned for Leon to follow him. Sure enough, Raihan got them there without a problem. 

“Sorry Raihan,” Leon sighed. Raihan smiled and handed the key back to Leon so he could let them in.

“It’s alright,” Raihan reassured. “It’s kinda cute when you get lost.” Leon felt his cheeks heat up again. Raihan did _not_ just call him cute. 

Leon fumbled with the key before unlocking the door and letting them in. He flicked on the lights as Raihan found a place for his suitcase. Leon watched as Raihan took off his oversized hoodie. It never occurred to Leon that he had never seen Raihan’s arms or even the shape of his torso. Leon’s eyes traced over Raihan’s body as he took off his headband as well. He just couldn’t take his eyes off him. Raihan then looked to Leon causing his heart to skip a beat. Leon quickly looked away and took off his cape and hung it on a hook next to him. He rolled his shoulders a few times then hung his hat next to his cape. 

“Cool if I take a shower first?” Raihan asked as he gathered his shower supplies from his suitcase.

“Sure, I’ll just take one in the morning,” Leon responded. Raihan nodded then disappeared into the bathroom. Leon exhaled and made his way into the room finally. He figured he should change into some pj’s while Raihan was out of the room. Since the room was reserved for him, he kept some generic clothes in the drawers. He brought out a simple black tank top and some plaid pajama pants and put them on. The water just kicked on as Leon collapsed onto the bed parallel with the pillows. God, it felt so good to finally lay down.

He then pulled out his phone to check some social media. It was mostly full of people hyping up the battle tomorrow, but Leon noted Raihan’s most recent post. It was a simple selfie taken in the bathroom with the caption “Rival Sleepover!” Leon’s heart fluttered. Raihan was starting to feel like more than a rival to him. Leon sighed and put his phone down next to him. He turned his head and saw Raihan’s hoodie lying on the bed. The overwhelming urge to touch it came over him. Leon swallowed. Raihan was in the shower: he wouldn’t know, right?

Hesitantly, Leon reached out and grabbed the hoodie. He pulled it towards him and clutched it tightly. It was so soft and warm; like his body was still in it. Leon exhaled heavily into it, letting it comfort him. The water then switched off causing Leon to immediately panic. He sat up quickly and tried to get his hoodie into the exact same position it was in before he touched it. He then swiftly got under the covers on his side and acted like he was on his phone. His head was swarming trying to find out a rational reason for why he did what he just did.

Raihan then exited the bathroom. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and gym shorts and he was still messing with his hair with a towel. Leon couldn’t help but notice his hair. He had it down: a sight he’s never seen. It was pushed over to one side and just about reached his shoulder. It almost made him look… hot?

“Don’t look at me like that,” Raihan said pulling Leon out of his daze. “I know my hair looks weird when it’s down.”

“No! I-” Leon blurted. He cleared his throat as he tried to find words that wouldn’t embarrass himself. “I think it looks fine.” Raihan rolled his eyes and approached the bed.

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect Hair,” Raihan said mockingly. Leon’s cheeks flushed once again. He wished Raihan would stop making him feel like this.

“You- You like my hair?” Leon said, trying to mask his nervousness.

“Well yeah,” Raihan said. “Looks all soft and stuff.” Raihan then picked up his hoodie and hung it up next to Leon’s cape. Leon swallowed. Raihan didn’t even know he was clutching it to his chest minutes before.

“Go ahead and turn the lights off while you’re up,” Leon said, turning on his bedside lamp. “I probably won’t be up for too much longer.” Raihan nodded and switched the lights off. He made his way back over to the bed and did a few stretches. Leon watched in awe. The way he moved was mesmerizing.

“You okay Leon?” Raihan asked. Leon hadn’t even noticed he was staring so intently. “You look like you’ve seen a Gengar.” Leon laughed nervously.

“Yeah,” Leon breathed. “I just zoned out. It’s been a long day.” Raihan frowned as he climbed into bed next to him. Leon’s heart skipped a beat. He was so close he could feel Raihan’s body heat now. 

“Just try to get some sleep Leon,” Raihan said warmly. “I’m sure it’s hard work being the champion.” His words sounded so genuine that Leon wanted to cry. All Leon could muster was a nod. Leon gazed into Raihan’s soft, cyan eyes. Leon doubted it, but it almost seemed like they were gazing back. 

“Goodnight Leon,” Raihan said warmly before nestling himself into his pillows and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Leon couldn’t speak through the lump in his throat, so he simply switched off the lamp and got comfy on his side of the bed. He faced himself away from Raihan because thinking about facing him through the night made him uneasy. 

Leon was exhausted, but couldn’t get himself to sleep. Every tiny move Raihan made was just a reminder of how close they were. It was driving him crazy. He then found himself turning around so he could look at Raihan. His heart fluttered at the sight through the dark. He was lying on his back with one arm at his side and one arm above his head. His lips were parted slightly and his chest rose and fell slowly. Leon let out a quiet whimper. He was just so attractive. He hated to admit it to himself, but that was the truth. Raihan was just so damn attractive. 

The most notable feature to Leon was his hair. It flowed down from his scalp to his pillow so beautifully. A few rouge strands littered his face, but he was still perfect. Before Leon could process his thoughts, he was reaching out and running his fingers slowly through Raihan’s hair. Leon let out his breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hair was so smooth and silky. 

“What are you doing?” Raihan’s voice cut through the silent air. Leon swore his heart stopped at this moment. His jaw clenched and he had no idea how to explain himself.

“I-I’m sorry,” Leon choked out. Raihan was silent for a moment. 

“It felt nice,” Raihan said. “You can keep doing it if you want.” Leon let out a shaking breath and hesitantly reached his hand out again. He started near his scalp and ran his fingers down through his hair slowly and received a hum of pleasure from Raihan. He felt his jaw unclench and his muscles relax as he repeated that same motion. Raihan then opened his eyes and turned to Leon. He could tell Raihan was gazing at his hair.

“May I?” Raihan asked. Leon’s heart was beating out of his chest as he nodded slowly. He felt Raihan’s hand graze against his scalp and run gently through his hair. His hand brushed against his bare shoulder, sending sparks through his body. Leon closed his eyes as Raihan continued to run his fingers through his long hair.

“So soft,” Raihan said so quietly that Leon wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. Leon opened his eyes and was met with Raihan’s focused gaze.

“Raihan,” Leon spoke softly. Raihan’s eyes then met his. “Can I kiss you?” Leon saw the corners of Raihan’s mouth curl into a soft smile.

“Please,” Raihan said. Leon then placed his hand gently on Raihan’s cheek and pressed his lips to his. Raihan’s fingers were still tangled in Leon’s hair as they kissed each other passionately. Leon could feel the kiss with his whole body. It was like he was waiting for this since the day they met. Leon moved his hand down and clutched Raihan just as he did his hoodie. He didn’t want to let go. They broke apart and kept their faces inches apart. Leon could feel Raihan’s warm breath on his lips.

“Leon,” Raihan breathed. “I think I’m in love with you.” Leon’s breath stopped. Those words warmed his heart more than anything. 

“I think I’m in love with you too,” Leon responded before kissing him once more.


End file.
